Thicker than Blood
by Lady Douji
Summary: Inspired by a kink meme prompt. Nod's father didn't die all those years ago in Wraithwood. Now he wants his son back.


Nod's senses returned slowly. First came the dull burning ache in his ribs, indicating they were cracked if not broken, quickly followed by a half dozen bruises announcing their presence. Then came the sensation that he was laying on something soft and covered with a warm blanket. That seemed wrong somehow, but Nod couldn't pinpoint why. Next came the scent of stale, musty air heavy with decay.

That last woke Nod with a shock, sitting up ignoring his protesting ribs, Nod looked at his surroundings. He was in a small, dark room on a bed piled with soft moss and furs. The last of the day's light filtered in from a window barred with thorny vines.

"Beetledung, I'm in Wraithwood." Nod whispered in horror, his mind racing to figure out how he had gotten there. "We were on patrol. . ."

It had been a standard patrol, well maybe not quite standard as Ronin was with them, but Ronin typically went on patrol with a squad once a week. He had been scouting, just a little ahead of the group and had spotted something. Just as he signaled back to the others Boggans had attacked. He had been knocked off his bird and bounced off a couple of branches and blacked out. So apparently after blacking out he had been taken by the Boggans, and that explained why he was in Wraithwood.

What that didn't explain was why he was in a relatively comfortable room instead of a cell. Or, as he checked himself, why he had been stripped of his armor and most of his clothing and had his injuries treated. Clean bandages were wrapped around his torso keeping his ribs snug and supported.

While he sat looking around the room for anything useful, Nod heard bolts being moved at the door. Tensing Nod debated his chances of fighting his way out, as the door opened and three Boggans entered. One carrying a pitcher, basin and towel, a second carrying a bundle of cloth Nod assumed was clothing, and the third carrying a bag filled with lumpy shapes. Shutting the door behind them, the first two set their burdens onto a small table and then stepped back behind the third.

"Wash up and get dressed." The third spoke motioning to Nod.

"Why should I listen to you, Boggan?" Nod said glaring at the three

The Boggan smirked down at Nod, "Lord Mandrake thought you would refuse. He said to show you this."

The Boggan then emptied his bag onto the floor, spilling leafmen helmets on to the floor, including one with a large golden crescent. Nod's eyes widen as he reached out for the helmets, before looking at the Boggans in confusion.

"These are the helmets of the leafmen we captured along with you." the Boggon explained, "Lord Mandrake ordered that any disobedience or rebellion from you will be taken out of their skins."

Nod's mind reeled, hand itching to grab those helmets, wondering if the Boggans really held their owners, "What? Why does Mandrake care about me?"

The Boggan shrugged, "Don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself." Pointing to the basin and clothing, "Now wash up and get dressed. You have ten minutes."

The Boggans filed out of the room, leaving Nod alone and utterly confused. For a moment Nod just sat there looking between the door and the helmets scattered on the floor until he remembered the Boggan's warning. Still confused Nod got up from the bed, vaguely grateful he hadn't been stripped bare. Washing up as ordered wasn't much, just a bit of splashing water on his face. Apparently Boggans weren't big on soap.

Hesitantly turning to the stack of clothing, Nod picked up a long tunic his nose wrinkling at smell of mouse fur. Pulling the tunic on Nod wished the Boggans were big on soap, already feeling dirty again. That feeling only grew as he wrapped the belt made from the mouse's tail around his waist. The last items looked some sort moccasins or pair of boots. After pulling the roughly sewn boots on, Nod quickly laced them up.

Washed and dressed as ordered, Nod snagged Ronin's helmet off the floor. Sitting on the bed, he held the helmet close trying to figure out what was happening. Boggans didn't typically take prisoners. When they did it was usually for torture and interrogation. Which made his presence in the room more confusing, he should be in a cell with the other captured leafmen. Could the Boggans be trying out mindgames and trickery now? That wasn't their style though, and Nod doubted the Boggans were smart enough for it. The whole situation was making his head hurt.

Nod was still trying to puzzle things out when he heard the bolts being removed again. Setting Ronin's helmet aside Nod stood up determined to face his captors on his feet. Once again three Boggans filed into the room, though this time they carried staves rather than various items. The leader's eyes glanced over Nod with a flicker of disappointment.

"Now what?" Nod said biting back a glare, mindful of the various helmets still littered across the floor.

"Now we escort you to Lord Mandrake." the Boggan answered motioning Nod forward with a smirk, "and you get to find out what he wants."

Nod stepped forward as directed, the Boggan turned and lead Nod out of the room, the other two Boggans falling in step behind him. As they moved through the dark, twisted corridors Nod kept looking for any sign of the other leafmen or an avenue of escape. Even though Nod doubted he could try an escape until he knew if the others were there or not, their safety and well-being apparently depended on his good behavior. Eventually they came the the end of the corridor, a large piece of bark and more guards blocking the path. At a growl from the Boggan leading him the guards moved the bark out of the way, Moving forward once more, Nod was lead to a room featuring a large table with three high back chairs. Nod felt his chest and throat tighten when he saw who was sitting at the head of the table.

Mandrake, Lord of the Boggans and King of Rot watched and smirked in triumph as Nod was lead to the empty seat toward his right. Nod's stomach gave another twist when he saw Ronin seated across from him. His godfather had been stripped out of his armor, bruises marred his face, and his hands were tied in front of him, while two boggans stood guard.. Ronin was glaring over at Mandrake, his gaze softening as he looked over at Nod.

As he was forced to sit Nod spoke softly, "Ronin, are you all right? What about the others?'

Ronin gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, and for now so's everyone else. You're the one everyone's worried about."

"What's going on?"

"My my. You've raised my boy to be quite the rude young man, Ronin." Mandrake interjected, "Ignoring his host like that."

Nod turned to glare at Mandrake, tensing as Mandrake's words sunk in, "What are you talking about? Why are we here?"

"Ronin is here to tell a story. Why you're here won't make sense until he does." Mandrake grinned maliciously at the general. "So Ronin, go on tell Nod the story of what really happened to his father."

Ronin frowned, his brow furrowed as he tried to find the right words, "Nod, your father wasn't killed by the Boggans as we thought eleven years ago. He was taken by them."

Nod felt a twist in his gut, remembering when Ronin had come to his home with news of his father's death, "W-why? What happened to him if he wasn't killed?"

Ronin took a deep breathe, "It appears the old wive's tale of Boggans kidnapping Jinn and changing them into Boggans is true. Your father was turned into a Boggan."

"WHAT! H-how?" Nod's hands clenched tightly, glancing over the boggans present.

"Hmm, it was an excruciatingly painful but ultimately liberating experience." Mandrake said, in fond remembrance.

Nod could only turn and stare at the Boggan leader in horror, the implications clear. "No, you can't mean. . ."

Mandrake smiled, "I remember the time I took you to see birds hatching. You spotted a dragonfly and chased it. You ended up in a mudpatch and got completely covered. Your mother was so mad."

For a moment Nod could only stare in horror at Mandrake, before launching out of the chair with an enraged roar, "LIAR!"

Mandrake seemed nonplussed as Nod charged at him. Smiling, he stood and caught Nod's wrists as the enraged jinn struck him.

Nod struggled in Mandrake's grip, kicking at him, "LIAR! My dad was a leafman! A good man! You can't be him!"

Chuckling Mandrake slowly forced Nod back to his seat, "Still as stubborn as I remember. Now settle down Nod, there's still more for you to hear."

Nod ignored Mandrake and continued to struggle against the boggan leader as he was shoved back into the chair. Grunting as the impact jarred his aching ribs Nod growled, "Let go!"

"Nod. NOD!" Ronin's voice cut through the angry haze in Nod's head. Trying to catch his breath Nod turned to his godfather's voice, seeing him being held back by the two Boggan guards."

"Nod, calm down." Ronin urged. "It'll be alright."

"Ronin?" Nos said, calming a little but still squirming under Mandrake's grip. "Do you believe him?"

Ronin sighed heavily as he met Nod's eyes, "I do. He knows about things only Aeron would know."

Nod slumped in the chair, struggling to calm down. He felt ill and almost wanted to be back in that small room or anyplace small and private. Someplace he could think.

"Hmm and of course you listen to him." Mandrake's murmured, the boggan grinning as Nod looked at him. Releasing Nod's wrists Mandrake cupped Nod's cheek in one hand, gently stroke it with his thumb. "Now you've just received some surprising news so I am going to forgive that little tantrum but in the future I expect you to behave better or. . ."

Mandrake's voice cut off as his free hand snapped out, Nod saw a flash of metal a mere moment before hearing the thunk of a knife being embedded in wood. A quick glance showed the knife still trembling from the impact, a hair's breath from Ronin's temple. If Ronin was disturbed by the assault he showed no sign, his eyes instead focused on Mandrake and Nod, lips pressed into a tight frown.

Mandrake squeezed Nod's jaw focusing his attention on him again. "Do you understand?"

Nod fought the urge to jerk his head and struggle against Mandrake's grip, forcing himself to meet Mandrake's eye. "Yeah, I get it."

"Good." Mandrake said with a grin. Releasing Nod and ruffling his hair before returning to his own chair. "Now we can relax and enjoy our first family dinner in years."

Nod looked down at his hands anxiously, unable to look up and meet Ronin's eyes, "So why am I here now?" Nod demanded.. "You apparently chose this place over Mom and me years ago."

Mandrake's expression darkened, "Well you see. Ronin here killed your younger brother Dagda leaving me without an heir. So I thought who better to replace him than my actual firstborn son to become my new heir."

Nod's eyes widen in horror. "Wha. .?"

"NO!" Ronin yelled cutting Nod off, his clenched fists banged on the table as he tried to rise. The two guards grabbed his shoulders and forced him back to his chair. "You can't! You said the transformation hurt. You can't put Nod through that!"

Mandrake smirked at Ronin as he struggled against his guards, "Oh don't you worry Ronin. I'll be using a far gentler method of transformation on Nod. It takes longer to complete, but is less dangerous and virtually pain free."

Ronin growled, "Not good enough. Leave him alone."

"You're not in a position to give orders Ronin." Mandrake sneered, "Nor are you my commanding officer anymore."

Nod sat watching the two with growing dread, "What about the others? What's going to happen to them?"

"Well, that's up to you Nod." Mandraked answered, "What I have planned for you will take time, and it will be easier if you co-operate. So if you behave and obey your instructions then they remain unharmed."

Nod clenched his fists, trying not to think about about Mandrake's plans, "I want to see them. If they're hostages for my co-operation I need to see them and make sure they're alright."

"Understandable." Mandrake said in agreement, "After dinner, we'll join the guards in escorting Ronin back to his cell. You may see the other leafmen then."

Nod wanted to protest, to demand to see the others right then, but a warning glance from Mandrake stopped the words in his throat. Slumping in his chair Nod looked over at Ronin. Ronin's expression was a mix of worry, anger and determination.

As their eyes met Ronin mouthed the words, "Many leaves. We'll get out of this."

Nodding back, Nod tried to relax while under Mandrake's triumphant gaze, trusting Ronin would come up with a way to get everyone back to Moonhaven safely.


End file.
